What are the Odds?
by UlrichLover14
Summary: What happens when Odd's shenanigans send the Lyoko Warriors to unknown territory? Furthermore what happens when two groups of warriors from different universes collide? RXR tell me what you think please and if i should continue:) *all lyoko warriors and team 7 are included.*


**Hey guys, I don't know if you guys will be interested so let me know if I should continue or not? It was just a random thought that came to my mind, I combined my two favorite shows. Haha anyway, RXR please, give me some feedback :)**

* * *

"Jeremy what in the world are you doing cooped up in the factory? We destroyed X.A.N.A ages ago." Odd asked as they finally discovered where their friend has been all along.

"Odd, it was a month ago, and I'm just trying to figure out the program a little more." Jeremy quickly answered.

"What do you mean Jeremy?" Aelita mumbled.

"I, I, I think I figured out how your father set up his return to the past. I've figured out a way to go back into the past but just for a certain amount of time."

"Really Einstein? What for though?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Well I, I don't know but it might come in handy someday." Jeremy replied swiftly getting off of his chair.

"Don't you think it's dangerous to have that type of power Jeremy?" The always analytical Yumi questioned.

"Well yes, but that's why we'll never use it, it was for… research."

Odd who grew bored of the conversation sat on the chair to eat his pretzels more comfortably. He sighed as he faced the computer screen, unable to comprehend anything he moved his face closer to the screen and dropped his pretzels all over the keyboard. Suddenly a white light came out of the holographic image of Lyoko and began to engulf them.

"Odd what did you do?" They all shouted in unison as the white light took over.

* * *

Opening their eyes, they realized that they had no idea where they were at.

"What did Odd do?" Aelita frantically asked Jeremy.

"I, I'm not sure, but one thing is for sure, this isn't neither France nor our present time." Jeremy worriedly sighed.

"Well Odd what do you have to say for yourself?" Aelita nervously asked.

Odd simply smiled, "Pretzels" he asked as he held out his bag and shook it.

"Idiot." Jeremy mumbled under his breath.

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" A calm voice asked.

"Who was that?" Ulrich asked.

"Up here." A handsome dark haired boy answered.

"Er no we're not." Jeremy quickly responded. He couldn't help but wonder how in the world this guy had managed to get up there unnoticed.

"I figured, what village are you from? You aren't spies are you?" The handsome boy asked as he jumped off the tree and pulled out a kunai. He stood in fighting stance.

"Woah, woah, village? No we're from France, we're boarding students at Kadic, this blonde idiot you see here did something to our computer and we ended up here." Jeremy finished and nervously smiled.

"Oh you have one of those too." The dark haired boy snickered as he answered.

"Hey! Sasuke shut up you're the idiot!" A blonde blue eyed boy came out of the bushes and shouted at the dark haired boy.

"Naruto you idiot we were supposed to stay hidden until I finished analyzing the intruders!" A pink haired girl shouted as she jumped out of the bushes and socked the blonde boy in the head.

"Sakura… enough, you know this bonehead is unpredictable." Sasuke, the dark haired boy replied.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation but uhh, just where are we?" Yumi asked.

"The Hidden Leaf Village duh!" Naruto answered, and grinned cheerfully. He couldn't help but think that this girl was just as pretty as Sakura.

"The Hidden…. Leaf….. Village…?" Odd mumbled as his jaw dropped.

"What is it Odd?" Ulrich whispered.

"I've read about this online, it's a ninja place."

"Cool!" Ulrich shouted.

"What are you two dumb heads talking about?" Jeremy glared.

"I apologize for their, uh, just for them." Yumi sighed as she realized that the three strangers were staring at them expressionless.

Sasuke smirked, they reminded him so much of Naruto, and this girl in front of him, she was actually not annoying. "Don't-" just as he was about to answer, Naruto jumped in front of him and began flirting with Yumi.

"Say, Yumi, you're pretty. Even though you're like Sakura's alter ego you've got her beautiful forehead." Naruto giddily giggled.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted tightening her fists and clenching her teeth.

"Ahhh!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted towards the woods with Sakura hot on his trail.

"I apologize for them too." Sasuke sighed.

Yumi simply smiled, "Say, Sasuke, just what did Naruto mean about my forehead?"

"I, er, I think it's best we don't go into detail about that. I'm sorry you guys seem like you're up to no trouble but I'm going to have to take you to meet the Hokage." Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Right." Yumi mumbled as she waited for him to lead the way.


End file.
